ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkstar (Earth-68)
This is the version of Darkstar that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. He goes by Michael Morningstar. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Michael is a Plumber, joining the forces in the Clone Wars. He is put under Gwen's command, who he is instantly attracted to her. Red Ninja is wary of him as he tries to gain her affections. Using his powers, he begins to drain her of her powers. In their first battle with Sunny, Gwen's powers were weakened due to his draining energy. However, the two work together and defeat her. Gwen's faith in herself begins to waver, especially after a bout with a Lucubra renders her useless. She puts Michael in command of their forces, which ends up with almost the entire squadron being killed. He is displeased upon learning about Kevin, Gwen's boyfriend. Upon joining up with Kevin's and John's armies, the group is attacked by an army of drones, led by Sevenseven. He triggers a bomb accidentally, which explodes, wiping out most of the forces. Lucy, who had been hiding her identity as a Lenopan, is arrested, along with Kevin, for espionage. However, Michael was the real traitor, and set Lucy up. John leaves the Plumbers with Gwen and Ahsoka to rescue the two of them. Michael is working directly for Chancellor Palpatine, serving as his spy in the Separatists. However, he goes mad with power. When he drains Sunny of her powers, he goes into his Ultimate form. On Mustafa, he battles Ultimate John and Ultimate Kevin, the three even and unable to defeat the other. He kills the Separatist leaders as they try to escape. John uses Alien X's power to revert him and Kevin to normal. He falls into the lava, being killed. He is later revived by Phantom, who gained access to the Underworld. He becomes a Knight in the New Chess Pieces. He appears in the final round, battling Hex. The two are even, but Darkstar absorbs his strength, and break his staff. He kills Hex, throwing Charmcaster into a depression. Darkstar appears in Phantom's Castle, battling John with the Halloween aliens. He is defeated, but he escapes the castle. He later appears escaping John, and is caught in his spell, transporting both of them to an alternate dimension, the dimension of Chris Otto. He drains the citizens, turning them into Zombies, and takes control of the dimension's Clancy. He is defeated and brought back home under arrest. Appearances John Smith 10: Galactic Battle * General Gwen * Confusion * Escort * Reunion (John Smith 10) * Traitor * Framed (John Smith 10) * Ultimate Weapon (John Smith 10) * Rebellion * Girl Power * On the Run (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Battle Part 1 * The Ultimate Battle Part 2 (death) Distant Worlds * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (alternate dimension) (cameo) Phantom Watch * 7 Knights * Strength and Power * Despair * Ghost of a Battle * Before the Raid * Darkness and Power * When Heroes Collide Part 1 * When Heroes Collide Part 2 Omniverse * Outbreak (John Smith 10) * War (John Smith 10) * Restoration of Time * Charmed, I'm Sure (John Smith 10) (death) Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Michael becomes the president of Shinra after the death of his father, Palpatine. His goal is to find the Promised Land, which takes a turn to defending the Planet after the rise of the Weapons. Appearances * Change In Command * Junon * Ghost of the Past * Rocket Town * Weapon * Escape From Junon * The Huge Materia (voice only) * Sister Ray (death) Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) He is the most attractive guy at his school, known for going out with every girl there. He goes on a date with Tiffany, her seemingly drained of energy afterwards. The next day, he meets Jane Smith, who is instantly attracted to him. He asks her out, and they go on a date. They both reveal their powers to each other, still accepting each other. They start going steady. After this, Michael and Jane are almost always seen together. One day, they go with Lucy to an alien market, when they are attacked by Tiffany in a Technowarg suit. His powers do nothing to her, but Jane defeats her. By this point, he no longer refers to Jane by name, only complimentary names like "beautiful" or "gorgeous". On a date with Jane, they are attacked by Volug, Jane captured by him. MIchael gives chase, to save his "power source, I mean, girlfriend." This episode shows that his draining is having an adverse effect on Jane, weakening her and causing her to become dependent on Michael to feel happy or normal. The two work together to defeat Volug and Tiffany. After Jane decides to take a break from him, he disappears. However, he still craves Jane's energy, and hires the Vreedle Brothers to attack her. He reveals that Lucy is a Plumber, destroying Jane's trust in her and bringing her back to him. Jane then transforms into Alien Y for him, and he drains her, becoming unstoppable. Jane realizes what happened, and reverses the damages, defeating him. A dream version of him appears later, in Jane's nightmare. He is held in a prison cell at Plumber HQ, but is freed by Subdora. She forces him to join the Grimleal, to possibly become the vessel of the Fell One. While escaping, Darkstar goes on a rampage, trying to find Jane. Jane manages to avoid his grasp, and defeat him and Subdora, locking them away. Appearances * All That Glitters (Jane Smith 10) * The Alliance (Jane Smith 10) * Howl of the Wolf * Catfight (Jane Smith 10) * Call of the Wolf * Absolute Power Part 1 (Jane Smith 10) * Absolute Power Part 2 (Jane Smith 10) * Night of the Living Nightmare (Jane Smith 10) (dream) * Beginning of the End (Jane Smith 10) Dimension 30 In Dimension 30, Michael has black and white hair, and a white stripe going down his shirt. He takes the role of Looney Tunes Pepé Le Pew, an aromatic skunk constantly chasing women. He spots, falls for, and harasses Jane, her fighting him away. * It's a Looney World Part 1 Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Darkstar appears at Gwendolyn's school, being the leader of a cult. He captures Gwendolyn and uses her to open a portal to Ledgerdomain. He is stopped by Ryder and Hex. He has history with all three of them prior to this appearance. This history is revealed in a later debuting episode. Wanderer * Mystery, Incorporeal (Ryder 10) * Everything that Glitters (Ryder 10) Powers and Abilities Same as canon self Portrayal in Jane Smith 10 Jane Smith 10 is supposed to reflect the brokenness of Jane's life, and how other factors influence her self portrayal. Michael, in a sense, resembles an abusive boyfriend, who slowly drains all life and happiness from Jane, while she doesn't see the abuse, or breach in trust. Michael's powers used on Jane sorta created an addiction aspect. Being with Michael, she has her energy drained, and afterwards she goes into a stupor, or withdrawal. Only being with Michael is enough to return her to a state of normal, which is how addictive drugs work on the body, making it so only the drug causes them happiness. This gives Jane a bit of a Dependent Personality Disorder, needing Michael to function and to care for her.Category:CharactersCategory:VillainsCategory:Male VillainsCategory:HumansCategory:MutantsCategory:Jane Smith 10Category:Jane Smith 10: Darkstar Arc TriviaCategory:Dioga beta * Darkstar's portrayal in most medias is similar to the canon series. He uses his looks to attract his target and gain close to them. * Each version seems to be a master of manipulation, able to take complete control of his target. * While a villain in Final Fantasy, he becomes an anti-hero as he tries to fight Phantom. Category:John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc Category:JSXFF Category:New Chess Pieces Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Villians Category:Revived Characters Category:Murderers Category:Earth-68 Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Darkstar Arc Category:Alternate Timeline Villains Category:Ryder 10